


Calm in Kalm

by Kilted_Wolf93



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: She crossed the floor to the window, watching the drops trail down the window pane, listening to the soft thud as it hit the ground. It made her smile, thinking of how much things have changed, how far they have come.Cloud was softer too these days.





	Calm in Kalm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 - soft

The sound of the rain was gladly welcomed, the dry heat having lasted far too long for her liking. Her precious flowers had suffered greatly and she had been required to resort to using materia to water them through the drought. And as much as she loved living in Kalm, she did miss her old church and the ease she used to have in keeping her flowers growing.

She crossed the floor to the window, watching the drops trail down the window pane, listening to the soft thud as it hit the ground. It made her smile, thinking of how much things have changed, how far they have come.

Cloud was softer too these days.

The wars were over, the pain all washed away with the life stream. He was free to be himself at last and if Aerith had ever doubted she had loved him before, it was certainly washed away too, with the way he is now.

He doesn't need to bring her flowers, she has plenty of those. But he does bring her material to make ribbons for her hair, brings her little treats he has picked up on his deliveries that he knows she likes. She has told him that she doesn't need the gifts but really she is quite grateful for them.

Turning, she spotted him watching her silently and she smiled, extending her hand out towards him.

"Come enjoy the rain with me," she pleaded.

He rose immediately, his hand sliding into hers and that beautiful smile in place. 

His soft smile is by far the greatest gift that he has ever given her.

The one that told her that he also knows that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
